The Last Goodbye
by K-OSS
Summary: Set after the End of Evangelion, a romantic union and a simple request...


_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and associated characters are copyright of GAINAX/Project E and all associated parties._

## NEON GENESIS EVANGELION

# The Final Goodbye

### by K-OSS

* * *

The sky is soaked in the eternal tint of red, the sea of LCL dominated the world. It has been only hours after the inhabitants of the Earth left their solid forms protected within the AT Fields of their hearts. The EVA Series stand crucified across the orange ocean and the faint image of Lillith-Rei's severed head floats in the sky of in the distance. 

Shinji leaned over the wide eyed Asuka and wrapped each individual finger around her neck. He began to slowly choke the defenseless Asuka. He continued to do so until Asuka gained her strength and reached up and touched Shinji's cheek. Shinji then loosened his grip and began to cry. Asuka looked up at him and slightly sneered then rested again, "I feel sick." as Shinji continued to cry. Finally Shinji fell of her and layed at her side. 

Within Shinji's mind's eye he focused on one thing, Ayanami Rei. She stood there smiling at him. "Ayanami, why did you do this?" Rei approached Shinji and touch his lower lip with her index finger, "I did this all for you Ikari." Shinji wore a look of concern, "For me Ayanami?" Rei smiled and nodded, "Yes Ikari. I know that in your heart you wished for a world where no one could hurt you. That is this world." Shinji shook his head, "But what about Asuka? She can still hurt me." Rei looked the the ground and slowly came back up to meet Shinji's eyes, "Your heart desired her as well. It seems deep down you care for her quite a bit." Shinji was taken back by this remark, "I..." Rei shook her head, "No Ikari, there's no denying it. It is in your heart that I see it." Shinji was speechless, he knew it as well. Rei walked up to him and smiled, "Just do one thing for me Ika... Shinji." Shinji smiled, "Yes Aya... Rei?" Rei reached up and gave Shinji a short but passionate kiss, "Don't forget me." Then Shinji's mental image collapsed, it felt like he fell for hours before he awoke staring at the red sky of the world. He then looked over at Asuka. 

Asuka was now sleeping and to Shinji looked like an angel.For years he thought the same thing but never said a word of it in fear that it would get back to Asuka causing much pain in return. He reached over and brushed his fingers through her red firey hair when she woke up. At first she just shrugged Shinji off and muttered a couple of words that sounded similair to, "Tell Misato I'll be up in a moment." this caused Shinji to smile. Even though how tough she always seemed to ask she was just a child as he was. Shinji leaned over and whispered in to her ear, "Wake up sunshine." Her eyes fluttered open as she looked to the red sky, "Mein gott, it wasn't just a dream." She looked over at Shinji, her dear Shinji, he was always there for her, "Is anyone left?" Shinji shook his head, "It seems we're the only one's left." Asuka lowered her eyes and sighed as she sat up and looked at the ruins. 

Shinji stood up and walked over to the shore. He reached his hand down and ran his hands through the sea of LCL. His hands came across an object buried in the sand, he lifted it up and looked at it. It was a shattered metal pole, sharp on both sides. `It could be used as a tool later. Probably should hold on to it.' he thought as it slid it into his pocket. He then stood back up and walked back to Asuka. 

Asuka looked up at Shinji who had just walked back over to her she had several thoughts going through her head. One of them stood out among the questions and swearing, `I guess now would be a good time to tell him.'. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Shinji?" 

Shinji was definatly suprised by Asuka's sudden and very unpredictable moves, "Y-yes, A-a-asuka?" She smiled like the angel she was, "I just wanted to say sorry for being such a bitch to you all those times in the past." Shinji smiled, "Oh that's oka-" Asuka then cut him off, "And that I love you." and then she did something that she never would of done in any other situation. She kissed him, not a friendly kiss, not just a lover's kiss, it was a passionate kiss. When the two broke the kiss Shinji's face was extremely red, "Well... Asuka... I would like to tell you that I love you too. I have for the longest of time." the two held each in long embrace for a long time. 

"Asuka, since we have now confessed our loves for each other will you grant me the honor of one favor." Shinji asked with a smile on his face. Asuka kissed him again, "Sure, anything for you Shin-chan." Shinji smiled as he leaned over to her ear as the pulled the pole out of his pocket, "Die with me Asuka." Asuka's eyes went wide as he plunged the pole in to both of their chests. Blood flew as the both collapsed and began to bleed to death. Asuka sweared all she could before she died of blood loss while Shinji muttered to himself excuses for his actions. Finally he died and all went black. 

It all returns to nothing... 

* * *

Author's Notes: I know this isn't the ending that people would exactly want. I apologize but this had to be done. Please R&R! 

[:K-OSS:][1]

   [1]: mailto:koss911@hotmail.com



End file.
